


Episodes

by Gracefall



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: And so do I, Gen, I'm just kinda pushing my issues onto Kokichi, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No beta since im lonely and venting out my issues, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Ouma not Oma, Suicidal Thoughts, since this is a vent fic and all, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefall/pseuds/Gracefall
Summary: Kokichi Ouma wasn't depressed.He didn't have anxiety.He wasn't someone with an excuse to have these episodes.He was just normal, aside from his Ultimate talent and less-than-ideal past.That's why his "episodes," as he'd come to call them, were something that were absolutely unforgivable.-----------------------------------------------This is a vent fic where I'm just pushing my issues onto Kokichi.That's pretty much it :/
Kudos: 57





	Episodes

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, this is a Vent fic where I'm pushing my issues onto Kokichi Ouma because idk I just need to vent somewhere.

Kokichi Ouma wasn't depressed.  
He didn't have anxiety.  
He wasn't someone with an excuse to have this problem.  
He was just normal, aside from his Ultimate talent and less-than-ideal past.

That's why his "episodes," as he'd come to call them, were something that were absolutely unforgivable.

He shouldn't be one to breakdown, crying and sobbing and thinking about one problem or another. He shouldn't hit himself or self harm or think about committing suicide.

There were people going through worse than him. Why should anyone care that he's a mess, or that he feels alone, or that he feels so much weight on himself it all comes crashing down? They shouldn't. He shouldn't either.

The episodes are a flaw.  
The suicidal thoughts and minor self harm were a byproduct of said flaw.

The first suicidal thought was incredibly unspecific, as was the second.  
The next three were not.  
He could starve himself, or deprive himself of water, or even water intoxication would work.  
Nobody'd notice until it was too late, since his problems, by comparison to others', were nothing.

The self harm started around the safe time the episodes did. He didn't want anyone to panic, which they would if he left anything visible on the outside.  
So, he settled for biting the inside of his own mouth. Specifically the inside of his left cheek.  
It soon developed into a habit, and he grew numb.  
He needed a new place to bite.  
He tried the right side of his mouth, but it wasn't as satisfying.  
Then he figured out that the area under his bottom lip was easy to make bleed, something he tried constantly when cheek biting, but never managed to do.  
Kokichi had found his new biting spot.

It wasn't as if he didn't try going to someone, as he had talked about it with one of his fellow D.I.C.E. members.  
However, it was only a temporary solution.

Even when he wasn't having episodes, he bit his mouth a made it bleed. It satisfied him. It help him feel like he was still around.

He didn't want to have these episodes, or to be near suicidal at times, or to be a regular self harmer.  
But he just accepted them as a fact of life, dreading the next one right after the one before happened.

Nobody ever found out.

And if Kokichi Ouma had anything to say about it, nobody ever would.

But he knew that eventually he'd need help.  
He just didn't know if the help he was getting would be able to purge his brain of these god damn episodes of his.

But he knew that would be an unrealistic fantasy.

It always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry that it's so short  
> You could see the word count at the start though so idk what you were expecting  
> Thanks for reading my issues pushed onto a fictional character I guess??  
> Maybe I could write a sequel where he gets his shit together and talks to someone but idk it's a veent so I probably won't  
> But yeah


End file.
